User talk:Godliest/Archive 17
wtf? first. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:28, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :wanted to end the stupid russia and alcohol conversation, was becoming very lame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:29, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Socond! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:31, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why was it in your talkpage anyway? This is supposed to be full of wub! <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, Igor. The statistics are right there. You can ignore them all you like because I'm done trying to explain it to you. You're only making yourself look more retarded by saying "there's no problem with people dying early" when I have given you a link (with reliable sources) that shows you, as a Russian Male, can expect to be dead before 60. I WUB YOU! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:32, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Continuing this on Godliest's User talk when he just archived because he wanted it gone ftw. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:33, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Fixed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:33, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Much better ricky. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Archiving it JUST before I posted that to end it was FTL tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes because the debate was boring, lame and wasn't going anywhere. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mainly because Igor just ignores facts and repeats himself over and over. But that aside... Pierogies are fucking awesome, huh? I like mine sauteed in butter until crispy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:38, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Pirogies are awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:51, 23 April 2008 (EDT) wtf pirogie? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:52, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :I usually make my own because I like some beef in them too, but you can normally only either get all meat or all potato+cheese+onion. Potato + cheese + onion + minced beef = win. Also, go to a polish shop and get some, Rawr. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Dude, this is Newcastle. You get beaten in for being foreign if you're from sunderland. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:55, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Less QQ more pewpew, goddammit! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:59, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Moar buttsecks imo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:00, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I have such a good idea for a retro photo for you now, Godly. When you least expect it! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:02, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well that seems nice :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:05, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Panic, these statistics dont show that people die before 60, stop saying shit about my country and expect a good reaction to it. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:06, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::STOP! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:08, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NEVER! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:58, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Me? Say it to Panic, i dont like him talking bullshit about Russia. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:09, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Just shut up and let the stupid thing DIE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:09, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Panic too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No u... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:12, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Stopped ages ago, mate. We're talking pierogies now because there's no point in talking to someone about demographics when a concept as simple as "Life Expectancy" is above their heads. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:20, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I changed color to pink again to relieve some rage going here, but life expctency could differ in different regions of russia. Its a bit low now, but whatever, things should get better because hard times have pretty much passed, people are less stressed. Anyway, I dont like you having a laugh at the goddamn country, its unpleasant, so stop. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:38, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Just stfu and let it die. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:43, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Seriously. Stopped. Ages. Ago. Pierogies now FFS. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:44, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Do you mean pirogies? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:50, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Peace? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::What? Just both shut up and end of it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:55, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::No. Just shut up. Also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierogies Also - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::U said you wub me Panic. <3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:29, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Ricky said that I wub you. He's a bad oracle tbh. Also, this has nothing to do with pierogies. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:32, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Liar, you wub me. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) uw... I whant an ectoo :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :dry run :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:00, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::aahahahahahahahahaha —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:05, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Sounds like a plan. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:07, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::ECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOlulz 3 ecs --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:12, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm not sure he noticed. Lol, someone is getting b&. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:15, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::If by "someone" you mean "another open proxy" then probably. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:21, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, pretty much. No proof it was Rawr btw Igor, he would be liable to laugh, whoever trolled you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:23, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Duh, sorry rawr, thought it was you. I think its Skakid, mad at me that i got him banned, seems like his humour. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:24, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Can't be. Skakid has been out doing yardwork for a while now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:25, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But it is his humour. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yardwork, huh? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:27, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::There's a lot of people other than skakid that make jokes about niggers and anal. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:27, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lies! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:28, 23 April 2008 (EDT)~ ::::::::::::::Lies about lies! Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::::::::Lies! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:30, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::No need to get repetative now. Lies! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:31, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Who does all the programming on here? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Gcardinal and Hhippo mainly I think. Why? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:35, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Something must be done to prevent these niggers from screwing me anally, what do you think? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:38, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::It's a wiki. That's pretty impossible. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:39, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Impossible unless you design a whole new mediawiki. This isn't like posting on a forum, it's just like taking it in turns to type on a word document. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:40, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::thats a flaw isnt it? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:41, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Wiki's aren't designed for fucktards. So no. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:41, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Not really. The idea behind a wiki is that anyone can edit anything. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:42, 23 April 2008 (EDT) (PS - LESS EDIT CONFLICT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Ok, so nobody thought that there would be some dick on a proxy doing vandalism. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:44, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Any site such as a wiki or forum can be exploited by multiple accounts or proxys. It's an almost unavoidable flaw. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:46, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::It's what's called a double-edged sword. Enjoy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:50, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::You mean like a razor? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:52, 23 April 2008 (EDT) C-C-C-Combo breaker! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:53, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :C-C-C-Cock sucker! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :nevermind then, I still suspect Skakid in doing it, have one thing in my old talk history... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:55, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::I still suspect you want dry cock in your anal region. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Also, (Block log); 20:57 . . Wizardboy777 (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:67.52.214.40" with an expiry time of 1 year: open proxy used for vandalism) '' Well done, Misery. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 16:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::No U! --[[User:Super Igor|'''Super Igor]] 16:58, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You are sexiness Panic. xD --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:01, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Well done for predicting the ban? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, and they actually oing to do somthing with the proxys. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:49, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes. Well done for the prediction. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:59, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Do I get a prize? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:02, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Um.... here? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:04, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::A red link is a pretty sad prize... WINRAR! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:10, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nice one. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:45, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:29, 24 April 2008 (EDT) You think I should submit that Scythe Paragon? I can see it working in a HA build of some sort. Maybe just wait untill Sway is nerfed, heh. What do you reckon? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:18, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Scythe Paragon? This is madnessSPARTA!!!! --71.229 13:22, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Check out my sandbox, kk. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:23, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's a lot of energy. brb, making a team build. --71.229 13:32, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Could make a new one too :p I'm too bored to make one though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:40, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Not sure. It's to energy intense. And also ricky get all your fucking builds away from stub and move them to testing to get them trashed. l2sandbox and not release everything that seems decently good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:44, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, way too energy intense. I'm just gonna drop Pious and take a couple of support paragons packing FTW. With five copies of GFTE bouncing around, it should be pretty reliable, right? --71.229 13:46, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Is it really that E-intensive? GftE being the only adrenal skill, with a maximum of 6 energy and a 33% IAS. I think you can spam it enough to maintain a decent energy level. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:16, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, God, have you even seen my sandbox? I have 150 builds in there! I don't stub all my ideas. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:22, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Panic gud one :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :<3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:05, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::PANIC!!!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:07, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh noez. No russia discussion for u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) HA HA! Pegging. --71.229 14:09, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :WHat? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Kartoffel? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:42, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Nein, Ich habe Pizza. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:43, 24 April 2008 (EDT) RA failure About to go to 5th game to win it and get glad point in RA, guess what happens; "this version of the game is no longer supported". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :also the worst team ever. I guess that they all that at least 2-3 superior runes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:19, 24 April 2008 (EDT) that was the necro running blood renewal and some other sacrifice skills. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Okay I give up now. After playing with two sins who both start off by shadow walking 5 miles away into a bunch of spirits and both of them having almost no health, one was E/A too... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::ANet needs a smack. Seriously. The number of times I've had to stop a run in RA or TA because they wanted to update the fucking game. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Then come sync with me, I'm playing new gay thumper. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm being an Oblivion fag at the moment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:33, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If at the RA topic anyway, from what tier is it sexy to display yer gladiator title? Brandnew pew pew me! ::::::Never. Glad title is so fucking lame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:21, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's harder to get than Hero titles. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Or Fame, eh, Godly? ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:30, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's not harder. None of the titles are hard. It's just grindier and requires bowels of steel. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) So we'll run Lameway first and when we're sick of it we'll run one of the Scythagon builds? Also, my bowels are made from wet cardboard. I can grind for one day every two months or so. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:35, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Good. Invisible comment ftl :p Also my vote goes to (if you couldn't guess it) HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Scythegay is gay D: Also, that 100 wins thing was with Shovespike. lol, Shovespike. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm pretty sure it was Photoshopspike. Also, fuck HA unless we run a proper build and can hold halls. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:40, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Then run balanced, eh. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:44, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::With 4 people and 3 heroes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:45, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::That fails. Anything with heroes die in a matter of seconds because the heroes are so fucking easy to roll over. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ever tried rolling over Zhed? Trust me, it's hard. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:48, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I bet he has only played against Ogden and Vekk. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Livia and Master of Whispers. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Did you know that Livia really is a man? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:53, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::did you know that man got some crazy manboobs. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:54, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Me, Tab, Ska, and others ran a HA build with two N/Rt heroes and we rolled our way to the halls like three times and then gave up because the build couldn't hold it and some of us had to go. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:55, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::To the halls yes, but you didn't hold it! Also heroway or? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:56, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Similar to a heroway. And no we didn't hold it but only barely lost. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:58, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::New HA build: Corpse Factory. Works on the same principle as Golem Factory except you use Gaze to capture the golems with one necromancer so they die and leave an exploitable corpse. Then you stand in the starting area on all your corpses, wait for the enemy to come to gank you, then blow up all the corpses you are standing on with Putrid Explosion and spike them with Deathly Swarm. Sorry Panic, can't hold halls with it, guess we can't run it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:59, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Lol. No one would fall for that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:03, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Unranked sway and randomway might. You would just have to be REALLY pig headed and NEVER get off the corpses. Slowest fame farm EVER. You would win some matches just by your enemy raging when you don't get off the corpses. That might in fact be the only way you would win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:05, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::No sway team ever charges in, never. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::And if they do they are so fucking terrible you could as well wand them to death. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Yeah randoms running sway would do it actually. They're pretty gung-ho about running at you and spamming attacks. Plus if you stand on the corpses and don't move they'll do shitty damage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well I've run some sway and never seen so bad players :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Anyway... TA Lameway. HA later maybe if we can run Balanced. You want to be the thumper, Godly? Or the Rit. Para and Monk already spoken for. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::NO U I WANT CUM??? Gogey 11:13, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Which team is it? Most likely the rit, but I can always run a thumpah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:15, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Check RC for Misery's LAME thing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:16, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::The rit seems lame and easy. Although I'm feeling more like thumpah :p Will see then :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:20, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Or I go ranger, then I don't need to delete my monk or ranger for a new Pvp char. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:21, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Thought you might like Thumper. The Rit really is just a weapon bot. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:22, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Would probably just get Dhshotted due to my failure at avoiding that, and then everyone would QQ at me. Thumpah is just 1-2-3 win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That's why you have WoW probably. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:24, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Which of course would be magebaned. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:25, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They'd rather go after MBaS. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's what you could think, but not against me! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO U! Gogey 11:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh I get it, you're one of those worst scenario people? xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I can come! yay! what are you running? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lameway. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Misery/LameTA TAKE ME INSTEAD OF IGOR IMO Gogey 11:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::OR MES! Or... No, I have to go soon. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:39, 25 April 2008 (EDT) what is rawrspike? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 11:58, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:04, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::no im srs. everyone keeps making jokes about it and i feel left out [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :and me. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:14, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Old build is old? Gogey 12:18, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :What do you mean? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:19, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes. Gogey 12:21, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :What was it? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::A build. Dunno what was in it, just know that its not used too much anymore. And there was a mesmer. Gogey 12:24, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Ok, helped a lot, thanks. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::YW. <3 Gogey 12:35, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :<3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:57, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::more indent. and still srsly what is rawrspike [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:09, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Whatever build rawr used. Gogey 13:14, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Rawrspike is pretty similar to this. Lots of defence, spike with two fully loaded shock axes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why are you asking me about a GvG build? Or any old meta builds for all that matters? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::not asking you in particular.. your talk page is just crazy active. :D [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 15:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ehm well, kind of :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:44, 25 April 2008 (EDT)